Christmas Surprise
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: Just a little Christmas fluff to get into the spirit. KIBBS


It was that time of year again where Kate scrolled through page after page of deals online trying to find the perfect present. Every year she asked him what he wanted for Christmas and every year she got the same answer. Nothing.

She hadn't realised she was making a face until Tony came in and threw his bag behind his desk and looked at her.

"What's wrong with you? Constipated or something?" he asked, standing with his arms crossed over his chest. Kate didn't really hear the comment, just a voice talking. She looked up from her screen.

"What?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes. Tony smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked, indicating her computer. She sighed and stretched back in her chair.

"Christmas shopping. Well trying too. What do you get a man who practically has everything? Who doesn't ask for anything?" she asked him Tony walks around his desk and heads for hers to take a look at her screen.

"Well, I don't know what he wants, but I do need some more ties. My favourite, has this weird stain on it, and no one seems to be able to get it out" he takes the mouse and starts scrolling through the pages. Kate can't help but laugh as she watches him.

"Well perhaps you can ask _your_ girlfriend for them, because I was actually referring to Gibbs. Every time I ask he just says nothing" she looks at him. Tony stands up and looks at her. Even though it's been five years, he still can't get over the fact Tony and Gibbs are a thing. It was a big shock to him when they found out, but as the years went on, he sort of got used to it. It was only at times like this that he forgot they were actually an item.

"Why don't you do what any normal girlfriend would do" he said with a mischievous grin on his face. Kate knew she shouldn't ask, but she did anyway.

"And what would that be Tony?" she said with a sigh.

"Buy some sexy lingerie and make him unwrap you. Present sorted. You're welcome" he praised himself as he walked back over to his desk. Kate just shook her head and muttered 'pig' before turning back to her computer screen.

Kate brought down lunch to Abby's lab. They were supposed to have a lunch date but it was too cold to venture outside, so Kate took the liberty to bring the date to Abby. They set up on her back desk and started eating.

" So, I am really struggling to think of a gift for Gibbs. You wouldn't happen to have any ideas would you?" she asked her best friend. Abby smiled and from her desk draw pulled out a notepad.

"Okay, so I had a feeling you would need help so I made a list" she handed it over to Kate who couldn't help but laugh.

"I knew I could count on you" she said as she looked through the list. As she read through it, she could see some good ideas, but nothing that really jumped out.

"There is some good ideas on here Abs, but nothing really screams out at me. I got him tools last year, always get him clothes throughout the year, we went sailing not that long ago" she said narking off a few of the ideas. Abby shrugged.

"So just buy some new lingerie and make a night of it" she suggested. Kate looked at her and shook her head and laughed.

"What?" Abby asked with a smile.

"Nothing. Just Tony suggested the same thing. It's like you two think we are a pair of sex crazed teenagers" she couldn't stop laughing.

"Well, isn't it true?" Abby grinned and raised an eyebrow. Kate knew she was blushing but she couldn't help it.

"Can we talk about something else please?" she said as she stabbed at her salad.

"Sure. When are you two going to get married?" Abby asked straight away. Kate couldn't help but almost choke on her food.

"Who said anything about getting married?" Kate said once she got her breath back. Abby shrugged and sipped her café pow.

"Well what, it's been years now hasn't it? Wouldn't you want to marry him by now?" she asked. Kate paused a moment to think about it.

"I don't know. I guess I haven't really thought about it, considering his past. But I do love him and couldn't imagine being with anyone else" she said truthfully.

"Awwww that's so cute. You guys are so cute" Abby grinned making Kate laugh.

Kate was drying the dishes as Gibbs was putting them away. When she was done she hung the dish towel and turned to face Gibbs who was putting the last of the cups up in the cupboard. She smiled to herself and then moved closer to him and ran her hands up and down his back.

"Mmm your muscles are so tight" she said as he stops what he is doing.

"Mmmm" was all she got as a response as her small hands started to manipulate his tense shoulders. He moved his head to one side in response.

"So why don't I get you a massage for Christmas? Loosen you up a bit" she suggested. He turned around, making her stop and looked at her.

"I told you, no presents" he said. Kate nodded.

"Yes, I know but this is something you need. You would be less sore and stiff in the mornings" she suggested. Gibbs grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, leaned in and started kissing her neck.

"Something else is stiff" he whispered into her ear as he pulled her against his body. Kate couldn't help but laugh as she wrapped her arms around him.

"What?" he asked as he pulled back to look at her. She grinned and shook her head.

"Nothing. I just love the way you use your words" she says before kissing him.

The next day Kate walked into the squad room with an extra spring in her step as she made her way to her desk. Both Tony and McGee noticed but didn't say anything. She quickly logged into her computer and did a search to get started on her Christmas present for Gibbs. She was so occupied she didn't realise Tony had come around her desk to spy on her.

"Massage oil?" he asked as he read her screen.

"Tony!" she almost yelled and quickly closed the web page and turned in her chair to look at him. He had a grin on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, planning on giving the boss his own massage hey?" he asked. She was about to get angry at him, but decided to play it differently. She reclined in her chair, resting her arms on the arm rests.

"Tony, you do realise that you are fantasising about me giving your boss a sensual massage?" she grinned. McGee watched on in silence. The realisation finally hit Tony and his face contorted in disgust.

"Geeze thanks for the visual Kate" he stalked off back to his desk, leaving Kate and McGee in hysterics.

"Tony, who did you think I was sleeping with? Did you forget Gibbs and I are dating?" she asked as she leaned on her desk, looking at him over her computer.

"I don't know. I just…mind blank I guess. But do not mention him in that context again. Ever" he said shaking his head making Kate and McGee laugh.

"Will teach you from spying on me from now on" she stated before returning her attention back to her computer.

After a few minutes of Kate scrolling through pages and pages of different oils, she didn't realise there was that many. Gibbs walked into the squad room, coffee in hand. He took note of how quiet his team was. He stopped when he got to his desk and look at them. McGee was typing away, and when he stopped the printer started working. He looked over at Tony, who seemed to be avoiding looking at him at all costs. Then his eyes turned to Kate. She seemed to be focusing on her computer, but was not typing or printing anything. Curious, he put his coffee down on his desk and went to go see what she was looking at. When she noticed he was near she quickly closed the browser.

"Hey, no spying. What is it with the men in this room that they can't keep their eyes to themselves" she pushed her chair back so she could look at him. He just shrugged.

"Making sure you're working" was all he said as he stood up straighter and went back to his desk.

"We agreed, no presents" he called as he sat down and took a sip of his coffee. Kate rolled her eyes and went back to her computer to keep scrolling.

Christmas had finally arrived and all day Gibbs had waited for Kate to present him with a gift, but she hadn't. Not even as they sat at dinner, she gave him nothing. As he drove them home he kept stealing glances at her, wondering what she was up to.

"Gibbs just ask" she said looking at him.

"Ask what?" he played dumb. She sighed and fully turned to face him.

"You have not stopped looking at me this whole trip, and your eyes have gone to my handbag every time I go to pull something out of it. So, ask me what you want to ask me" she said with a raised eyebrow.

"What is my Christmas present?" he asked her. She grinned and faced forward again.

"Just get us home" she told him and she had to stop from laughing when he put his foot more on the gas.

Kate walked up to the door first, opened it and turned one of the lights on. She waited for Gibbs to enter before turning around and smiling at him.

"So, you were right. I got you something, but I have to go up and get it ready. So stay here until I call you" she leaned up and kissed him softly before turning and running up the stairs.

20 minutes later Kate finally called for him to come upstairs. He took the stairs two at a time, keen to see what his present was. When he got up to the bedroom door he could smell a sweet aroma wafting from the room. He gently opened the door, where the smell got even stronger. He noticed the lights were dim and there was candles light on almost every surface of the room. His eyes scanned the room and as he came to the bed, where there was a new red silk sheet covering it. His eyes then found the body standing next to the bed. Her long thin legs were glowing in the candle light. His eyes ran up her body and he finally put her into full view. She was standing there in a black and purple lace thing with a matching push up bra. Her hair still curled from dinner. It was clear to her that her surprise had worked on him. He was actually speechless as he stood there just staring at her. She grinned and walked over to him.

"Katie" he finally breathed. She grinned as she reached him and reached out to run her hand over his chest.

"You said all you wanted for Christmas was me, so here I am" she grinned as she reached up on tip toes to place the softest kiss on his lips. He kissed her back and went to deepen it but she took a step back.

"Not done yet. Yes I am your Christmas present, but I am also your masseuse for the night" she walked back over to the bed and grabbed a small bottle from the bed side table.

"So, if you would be so kind as to strip down and come lay on the bed" she instructed. He nodded and without saying a word he obeyed her instructions. He climbed onto the bed in only his boxers and sighed. The silk against his body actually felt really nice. Kate grinned at the sight and got on the bed, straddled his butt and leaned down to place kisses on his back.

"Now, please tell me if I hurt you or if you want me to stop at any time" she instructed. Gibbs just nodded his understanding. Kate opened the bottle and squirted some of the massage oil onto her hands then started on his shoulders. As expected, his shoulders were tight and it took a few tries before she got them to finally loosen somewhat. She ran her hands up his neck and then back down his back.

"How is that feeling?" she asked as she worked her way down to his lower back. All she got was a groan and she smiled to herself. Her hands moved further down and started to rub his butt as she moved to sit on his legs. This earned an even greater groan. Without warning, Gibbs rolled over, making Kate laugh as she readjusted herself to sit on his hips. His blue eyes sparkled up at her as she ran her hands up his belly to his chest.

"You want me to stop?" she asked with a grin.

"Didn't say that" was all he said. She looked at him and could see that playful grin gracing his face. She leaned down like she was going to kiss him, but instead whispered in his ear.

"Want me to continue?" she said softly as she moved her hips into his. This causing a different kind of groan from him. He pushed his hips up into hers as his resolve started to break, and she knew it.

Kate kissed and sucked the skin under his ear causing another groan to escape his mouth. His hands left the bed and went straight to her ass. Kate grinned to herself. Certainly best Christmas ever.

Kate was curled up in his side, her hand resting on his chest and her fingers playing with the hair that was there. She smiled to herself as she turned and kissed his bare arm. The arm that was around her naked body tightened around her as he kissed her head. She yawned and cuddled up closer to him.

Gibbs then remembered his Christmas gift. He slowly started to extract himself from Kate, which she groaned in annoyance.

"Be right back. Don't sleep yet" he told her. He got up from the bed and went over to his draws. He opened his underwear draw and started rummage around in it. This got Kate's attention and she sat up in bed, taking in the view of his nakedness as well. He finally found what he was looking for, closed the draw and came back over to the bed.

Kate eyed the small thing in his hands and raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said no gifts?" she asked as she moved to make room on the bed for him. Gibbs grinned.

"Yeah, well doesn't apply to me" he smiled as he looked at the box in his hands. They were both quiet for a moment.

"It may not be what you were expecting, but when I saw it I thought of you" he smiled softly as he finally handed the box to her. She took it from him carefully. She paused before opening it, looked at him then finally opened it. Inside was a gorgeous silver bracelet. It had a single heart pendant in the centre.

"Turn it over" he instructed her. She looked at him but obliged, taking it out of the box and turning it over. On the back of the heart was engraved LJG. She ran her finger over it and look at him.

"Jethro" she said softly, not really able to say much more than that. She leaned over and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his neck. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed her head.

"Do you like it?" he asked her softly. She nodded and finally pulled back to look at him.

"I love it. It's perfect" she smiled as she sniffled through the few tears that had started to fall. She handed it to him.

"Put it on me?" she asked and he smiled, took it from her and put it on her small wrist.

"Perfect" he said as he looked at it. She leaned in and kissed him softly.

"I love you" she whispered against his lips.

"Love you too" he replied. They finally settled back into bed, wrapped in each others arms.

It was most certainly the best Christmas either of them could remember.


End file.
